


Human

by swankinator64



Category: Mother 3
Genre: Mother 3 Spoilers, Mother-Son Relationship, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 05:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11548431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swankinator64/pseuds/swankinator64
Summary: This boy obtained the power to pull the needles scattered amongst the entirety of Nowhere Islands, just as I did. I drew the conclusion that this boy also learned the PK Love ability. The two of us had pulled the equal amount of three needles each, out of seven. Now, he and I were confronting one another for the fate of the world.In all commendations to Master Porky, whatever his fate may have become... This boy was going to have to pry this victory from my cold, dead hands.





	Human

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! The work I have created was purely based off the final fight in Mother 3. If you have not completed Mother 3, I'm here to warn you about spoilers below! I do not own Mother 3 or any of the characters involved in this writing, or in the game at all. The characters and of course the game itself were created by Shigesato Itoi and Nintendo. 
> 
> I added a little twist of my own towards the end, but this work was written from the Masked Man's point of view throughout the entirety of the story. I hope you enjoy!!

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

 

So close. I was so agonizingly close. The golden glow radiated a lukewarm aura and cast a triumphant light on the entirety of my body. I was able to metaphorically taste the end of my mission and the demise of the _world_ on the tip of my tongue. I was within an arm's length of pulling the final needle on this island. Properly mesmerized by the very moment I've been operated for, I couldn't do anything else but gaze upon it. 

In my head, I imagined myself wrapping my hands around the mass of the hollow needle and ripping it from its sector in the ground with ease. The feeling that would overcome me upon pulling a needle was nearly impossible to describe. I felt neither triumphant nor proud of myself; this was expected of me. I had simply been performing the actions I had been commanded to do by Master Porky himself. It was an honor to act as his strength when he grew incapable. 

However, I knew better. I knew that I wasn't going to pull this needle easily. I knew there would be an obstacle just barreling my way to distract or challenge my motives that I would have to simply eliminate. That exact interference I was awaiting had been gradually approaching behind my back as I remained in a kneeling position in front of the illuminating needle. 

A panicked mixture of footsteps from behind me began growing louder in volume by the second. The sound had also been rebounding against the hollow exterior of the cavern we all had been residing in. When the footsteps halted, it signaled me to rise from my kneeling position and turn around. 

What I saw... no, _who_ I saw was not a surprise, yet it was dreaded. I saw the firm, yet defeated expressions of a group I certainly recall from a previous battle. They were returning here to confront me and halt my intentions on pulling the needle. It was because a certain blonde boy in their company also had the power to pull them. However, judging by their purely grim expressions, they were expecting another intense battle for the needle pulling privileges. Little did they know... 

I was not going to allow it. 

I rose my sword above my head, before slicing horizontally through the thin air. A powerful surge of lightning shot from the very tip of my sword’s material, which struck three members of the group down to the floor with painstaking ease. All except for that blonde boy. Instead of being deemed unconscious like his pathetic trio, he remained idle as the strike of lightning was sent back my way. 

When I was struck in return, I was puzzled. I hadn't detected any sort of offensive shield guarding him-- I _watched_ the electricity bounce off of his chest and graze the material of his clothing. I narrowed my eyes momentarily observing as closely as I could. He had some sort of... badge equipped on his shirt. This was the possible justification for what had just occurred. This caused me to reconsider my attack pattern as we officially commenced combat. 

It was uncommon for a mere obstacle to return to oppose me after being defeated and humiliated once. However, the boy in front of me was no ordinary hindrance. This boy obtained the power to pull the needles scattered amongst the entirety of Nowhere Islands, just as I did. I drew the conclusion that this boy also learned the PK Love ability. The two of us had pulled the equal amount of three needles each, out of seven. Now, he and I were confronting one another for the fate of the world. 

In all commendations to Master Porky, whatever his fate may have become... This boy was going to have to pry this victory from my cold, dead hands.

Beginning with standard attacks against the boy felt as if a program was installed into my system that caused me to fight in combat ruthlessly with no rest. With attacks like these, I couldn't exactly say I experienced any exhaustion. Especially since the boy was not retaliating or fighting back against me. When he was struck, he just simply healed himself in some way. Not that it mattered to me; this battle was going to be an easy one. 

I attacked with PK Love alpha. My veins in every area of my body were just burning with the desire to eliminate. The reason why the boy and his trio of imbeciles even arrived to the location of the final needle, was because they advanced straight past Master Porky, somehow. I could not accept defeat in this circumstance. Yet, with this burden weighing down on me concerning victory, I wasn't feeling nervous at all. I felt almost as if my chest was just made of pure steel... with hollow insides.

Suddenly, an unfamiliar, yet warm sounding voice resonated in my head.

"Claus... Stop this... You aren't Porky's robot. You're our son!" It was a soft female voice filled with urgency and reassurance. However, it was still unfamiliar. Perhaps somebody was now entering the area? I glanced around the cavern for the owner of this voice, but I only saw the boy, and his unconscious partners behind him, faces against the floor.

Since I couldn't find any suspect of the voice, I simply disregarded it and resumed combat. Returning to the battle only caused a matter of bewilderment to overcome my inner thoughts. The boy was still refusing to throw a single attack my way, though he was still putting up a metaphorical fight by continuously tending to his health. Which was fairly odd in my case, since the last time we encountered one another, he didn't ever hesitate to spend his precious offensive PSI magic on me. Not that it could purely defeat me.

Estimating that the boy's PSI magic would eventually run thin, I launched PSI Love alpha once again. Expecting it to send the boy down to the floor, a man I encountered before the battle begun launched himself in front of him. He sacrificed himself to protect the boy in the most futile of ways. 

"Lucas! Look out!!" The much older man shouted, before being plunged by my attack straight against the stone cold floor. His body collided and made a hollow thud; I could also hear the hefty breath in his lungs get practically knocked out of him when he landed. The boy-- now assuming his name was Lucas, looked alarmed at the other man's actions. The other man weakly rose his head off of the floor, using his trembling arms to support his upper body as he made a miserable attempt at trying to sit upright. 

"Claus, please remember... I've been looking for you for so long." His baritone voice was raspy and filled with grief. My eyes narrowed down at his weakened state. My inquiring thoughts were raising with every solitary second that passed by. The man's eyes were a circling chestnut storm of agony as he peered up at me. Needless to say, he looked absolutely pathetic. Both his physical and mental state appeared to be weakened enough for me to eliminate him with ease.

The raw anguish and sorrow in the man's expression as a whole somehow caused me to gain a sudden motive to attack him once more. Maybe if I attacked him with PSI Love alpha once again, it would put him out of his misery completely. Attacking him that way is exactly what I did. I watched as my magic punted his body completely clean of Lucas' sight and into the darker depths of the cavern. His body reacted to the power almost as if he were a rag doll: completely limp and almost lifeless.

I peered over his body as the others that were previously unconscious behind Lucas were scrambling and hovering over his body. When my eyes averted back over to Lucas, the first thing I noticed was his expression. He now appeared to be more frightened than he had been previously before we began the battle. I began to attack again, but with a completely unruly mindset. 

Who was this 'Claus' character they were making me out to be? Why were those fools acting as if they knew me personally when I wasn’t even the slightest bit familiar with them? Who were these feeble-minded people to pretend that they knew who I was? I did not have a name nor an origin; I was the Masked Man, the strongest and most loyal servant to Master Porky in the Pigmask Army. 

My attacks were being thrown weaker, due to how ridden my mind was with bewildering thoughts about the situation. I was distracted, in a way. I noted this since Lucas was beginning to heal himself less than he did a few moments ago. My lack of hostile initiative was annoying me, so I raised my golden sword above my head to prepare another attack. Although, I heard that woman's voice again and it seemed to be... louder than the last time I heard it.

"Claus... You and Lucas are brothers!" She exclaimed with urgency yet again.

With my sword still above my head, I felt as if the joints in my arm had locked and were refusing my demands to swing down and attack Lucas. I found myself hesitating and just gazing at the blonde's face. Why was I suddenly feeling this way? What happened to having the capability of attacking with no remorse inside of me whatsoever, regardless of who may have been in front of me? It was causing me to hesitate just looking at Lucas' face-- more specifically, peering into his sorrowful baby blue hues begging for any lingering remains of resolution inside of me to be revealed.

I lowered the sword above my head and instead returned to my standard blows. It almost felt like I was losing control of myself and my own actions. It was almost as if everything that I was witnessing and hearing were altering my mindset for the worst. While I observed Lucas heal yet once again, that voice resonated in my mind again, but with heavy grief in her milky tone. 

"Can you hear me? You're Claus. Your name is Claus! You're our son!" 

These allegations were beginning to sink into my mind. My mind was gradually trying to connect a face with the voice I heard. Almost as if... I knew the person speaking to me. Suddenly, my vision had been fading to black-- not from becoming unconscious, however. It was almost like something was taking over my consciousness, rather. 

 

_My surroundings were unknown since my sight was poor. However, I could sense that the atmosphere was much more placid where I had been. In the distance, I heard voices. Warm, soft, yet incomprehensible voices delicately mumbling above me. The whole complexion of the situation could be described similarly to being underwater, only I could breathe just fine. Although my vision was still blurry, I could feel how warm my body was wrapped and secured thoughtfully in silk linen even in the restricted space I had been lying in._

_My breaths were soft and deep and my sight was clearing, though still blurry. Acting almost as a shadow against my sight, I saw two figures hovering above me. I heard their tender tones of alto and tenor exchanging some sort of conversation with one another. Soon, I felt a sensation against my face: a sensation of the compassionate touch of someone's hand._

_The touch alone spoke to me; it was reassuring me that I was certainly safe from any harm or danger. That no matter what I was to accomplish, that I would always have love and support wholeheartedly caressing my back. I attempted to blink my blurry sight clear, even if it was only partially effective. What I made out of the figure hovering above me was a woman._

_A woman with the most tender and heartfelt expression I have ever seen. The loving smile that had been peacefully resting on her lips softened every feature of her pure, beautiful face. That smile of her's told me that no matter what happened, I would be safe. I could easily compare the woman above me to a guardian angel. Perhaps I've had one watching over my every sin I’ve acted upon my entire life? Or, rather... it was almost as if I was meeting this angel in person for the very first time._

_"Lucas... Claus..."_

_The more I stared up at this woman, the more I was beginning to recognize her every feature. My eyes studied across the entirety of the canvas her face had been before I had come to a gradual realization of who exactly I was gazing at._

_It was my mother. My mother, Hinawa._

_"Make us proud."_

 

My visions reverts, unfortunately, and my eyes focus back on Lucas' face. Spread all over his expression were extreme amounts of concern and sorrow. His big blue hues were filled to the brim with tears as he stared at me. My chest that once felt hollow now felt as if it was being filled up with something; I no longer felt empty, but warm. 

Realizing that I had almost completely forgotten about my original intentions on standing in front of Lucas in the first place, I threw a pathetic excuse for an attack his way. The force of the attack barely made him do anything but flinch. However, for some reason, grasping onto the motive to even attack anymore was becoming a challenge. I discovered that I truly didn't want to harm Lucas anymore. This was unusual for somebody who had been created to eviscerate anyone and _anything_ blocking the path to a triumphant victory. Though, I was now battling with myself to even harm the most strenuous and crucial of obstacles, by now. 

My mother's words, spoken in that delicate tone of her's were now echoing in my own head in a haunting manner. I clamped my hand and cannon against my ears tightly, which to my own discovery, only made her words louder. My upper body slouched over, as I desperately attempted to block out the words I've already heard before. 

I soon uncovered my ears and simply allowed my eyes to close. They were fast to close, due to how exhausted they had truly been. I decided I would no longer fight the sound of her voice that had seemed to be trapped in my own head. I launched another attack at Lucas without even glancing to see if I landed a successful, or powerful hit or not. At this point, it didn't matter. I was conflicted with my own persona and my own identity. Her voice was resolving to sound much more pleasant-- similar to a melody in my head, rather than a haunting chant.

My chest was beginning to grow tighter by the passing moment, but not in any sort of pain. I slowly opened my eyes to look at Lucas' face once more. This time, he had been crying. The warm tears that had been brewing in his eyes managed to overflow and trickle down his rosy cheeks. His breathing was rather irregular and his mouth was slightly agape trying to capture more oxygen to breathe properly. His eyebrows were drawn in tight and his chin was curled. This expression was... becoming all too familiar to me. 

My vision transitioned and distorted yet again.

 

_This time, the ambiance around me was bright. I was outdoors, with the sun beating down brutally on my back. There was a boy in front of me whose breath had been hitching and who had been hiccuping. His eyebrows were drawn in, creating a small crease between them. His chin was curled, his lips trembling and agape as little whimpers emitted from his throat. More importantly... his big blue eyes were leaking hot tears down on his slightly freckled cheeks._

_It was Lucas._

_Soon, a pair of hands reached out for his face and used their thumbs to wipe the tears right off of his slightly sun burnt skin. Those sad pair of sky blue orbs were just boring into my own pathetically as the hands continued to wipe his incoming tears away. It took me a moment or two to realize whose hands those belonged to in the very first place._

_Those were my hands._

_"C'mon, now. There's no need to cry." I hear the sound of my own voice, only slightly higher in octave and not that developed in maturity, yet. This memory was causing me to experience a recollection of myself. I always hated it when Lucas cried. What a crybaby, he was._

_"Everything's just fine."_

 

My vision that had been previously focused on Lucas then turns completely white. It was almost as if a light painstakingly bright was practically blinding me against my own will. While I was attempting to search for something, _anything_ to look at, I heard a voice instead. My mother's, once again. 

"Claus," Her voice sounded rather far away, though I was still able to make it out. 

"Claus..." She now sounded more clear as if she was trying to capture my attention. However, every ounce of my undivided attention was all her's. 

" _Claus,_ " Then, she sounded as if she was right next to me. She sounded like I could have just reached out and touched her right then and there. 

"Come to your mother. You must be so exhausted. Come here, Claus." It was true. Although I hadn't realized it up until this exact moment, every fiber of my body, even the mental aspects, were absolutely drained of energy. My body, as well as my mind, were prepared to rest. They _deserved_ to rest. However, not in the aspect anyone else may have assumed. 

I could now see Lucas in front of me again; he was still crying. His body was stiff in a manner that just shouted that he didn’t want to be still. He looked as if he wanted to just launch himself at me. I completely understood that, in this aspect. I felt sorry for my brother. I wanted to reach out to him and wipe his tears. I wanted to console him. I wanted to tell him that everything was going to be okay... Though, by then, both of us knew that was a lie. 

Among the silence that had now been uncomfortable without the sound of my mother's voice, I heard something else. I heard something I hadn’t heard in so long, that I actually thought it sounded quite strange, at first. It sounded like... a human heart beating. I could hear it in my ears; it was fast and pounding against my own chest. 

This... This was my own heart. I had a human heart. I hadn’t heard my pulse or any pulse in that matter in a very long time. I thought for quite a while that I didn't even have one inside of my chest cavity at all. It felt so refreshing, so exciting. While I was listening, I exchanged a few looks around the area. 

When I was a young boy, my grandfather told me a myth I thought was quite silly, at the time. He told me that when people get old one day and age until their own death approaches them, that something happens the day they die. He told me that during their last moments of life, they begin to remember various things that have happened in their life in the past. Then, someone they love who had passed away before them would be standing beside them, waiting for them to pass on to meet them. He told me they almost look like a ghost and an angel. 

I was looking for my mom; I wanted to see if she was waiting for me to finally be able to rest. Although, after all I have done, I personally don't believe I deserved to rest with her. I know I deserved to rest alone, but... I wanted to see her. I had an aching desire to see my mom in that moment more than ever before. 

I raised my arms, pulled my helmet right off of my head and dropped it onto the floor. The sound the metallic structure made as it fell in contact with the ground was disgraceful; it made a sound that could easily be used to describe betrayal, or rebellion, in a way. When I removed the helmet from my head, it almost felt like I was detaching myself from someone I wasn't. It was like I was disconnecting a computer system from a human being. It felt... so good.

I was Claus. Son of Hinawa and Flint-- brother of Lucas. 

My sight was a lot more clear when I took my helmet off. I watched solemnly and pitifully as Lucas clamped both of his hands over his mouth, his sobs only erupting to a much higher volume. This caused a feeling of decay to pierce my chest with guilt. Just looking at his face was causing me to reflect on everything I had done to him, his group, our family... and many other innocent people in the world. It made me reflect on how much I contributed to that abominable army who tore apart communities, families, cities, and the entirety of the island.

I now knew what I had to do, and more importantly, what I deserved. I rose my sword, almost as slowly as I possibly could. The weight of guilt and hesitation was making the sword feel strangely heavy, suddenly. With my sword, I struck one last powerful bolt of lightning towards Lucas. Since he had been armed with the badge, the lightning bounced straight back like it did previously before the battle began. 

The current struck me, causing a powerful surge to seep through my entire body. The amount of pain that I had experienced felt like every experiment and surgery I went through as a soldier combined. No-- probably even more than that. The pain was unimaginable and indescribable in every aspect. 

My body collapsed to the floor and violently trembled in response to the electricity for a moment. I knew that I had caused my end, my demise. What this entire army and I deserved. I feared having control of myself for an elongated period of time; I was terrified of Porky taking control of me and making me harm my loved ones, again.

Slowly, I managed to push myself off of the ground. If the myth about a loved one waiting for your death was truly false, I at least wanted my brother to act in place as a guardian angel in my final moments. I staggered in my steps towards my brother, who hadn't taken his eyes off me almost the entire fight, my arms wide open. The skin on my face stretched in response to a smile spreading onto it; the closer I approached Lucas, the happier I became. The more distracted I was from the immense pain I was enduring. 

I collapsed into his arms, as he wrapped his own around me firmly and engulfed me in one of the warmest embraces I've ever been in. Once again, I felt safe from all danger, all fear, and all harm. I could feel his heart pounding against my own chest; it felt almost as if our pulses were trying to synchronize. My body felt like it was gradually falling apart on itself, though Lucas' embrace alone made it seem like he was attempting to keep me together in once piece. 

Lucas pressed his face into the leather material of my jacket, his sobs being muffled into its mass. I could feel his face against my back, however. I could feel his flesh... I also had flesh. I rested my head into the crook of his neck, noting how my cheek squished against the surface of his neck. His smell still remained the same indescribable scent, which was also mixed in with the metallic scent of blood. 

With each beat of my heart, I felt myself losing my grip on my consciousness... and on the world itself. I was sorrowful that after not seeing my brother for so long, I was leaving him once again. However, I was grateful for many things in this scenario. I was grateful that my last moments were being spent with him, in his arms. I was grateful that he would be the one to pull the final needle and create a wonderful world for those who deserved it. I was grateful that I wouldn’t be here to harm anybody anymore. Finally, I was grateful that I was getting what I deserved.

Lucas had lowered me down to the floor, though he was still holding me in his arms. He was on his knees, peering down at me with the saddest expression I've received from him yet. I simply gazed up at him through my eyelashes, since my eyelids were growing heavy on me. I was fighting to pry them open and keep them that way.

"I'm sorry it had to be like this." I croaked out. My voice was weak, and my throat ached from not speaking for such a long while. "I'm really happy you could be with my just before the end."

I paused for a moment before a weak smile twitched onto my face. I muttered out a hushed, "Thanks", before I raised my gloved hand, extending my thumb specifically to press against the left side of his face, wiping all the tears I could with my thumb. Although, no matter how many times my thumb ran over his cheek, his tears didn't stop. In fact, they sped up.

"Dad," In this moment, I hope he was in decent enough shape to hear my voice. "I'm sorry I didn't listen to you." I could then see the top of his head and the midst of his forehead hovering above me; his eyes were just as pitiful as they were before. My gaze flickered over to Lucas-- however, I could see something just behind him, over his shoulder. _Someone,_ rather. It looked like my mother. 

She had been just standing there, staring at me while waiting patiently with the sweetest smile on her face. 

"I'm going... to where mom is now." I paused, averting my gaze back up at Lucas' face once again. 

"Lucas... I hope-- we meet again someday." My own words were choking me up. My breaths were slowing, as well as my heart. So, it had been harder to speak for an elongated amount of time. I found myself breathing in little gasps, rather than actual breaths. 

"Bye." I breathed out, waiting a second or two to try and speak again. "Thank you."

I had so much on my mind that I wanted to say to him. I had so many apologies I wanted to spout to him right then and there. 

"... I'm sorry." My voice wavered from the lack of air supply and pure distress. My vision began fading to a darker hue by the passing moments, but I didn't want to stop looking at Lucas. It would be the last time I got to see his face for a while. 

"I'm sure we'll meet again." Was the final sentence I could manage to utter beneath my breath. By then, my vision had completely shut out on me; I could only hear the hitching breaths from his sobbing. Seconds later, even that was drowning out. All I could manage to do was drawn in one last deep breath-- the deepest I could manage, that is. Then, my conscious soon expired. 

My end had finally arrived.

After that moment, Lucas most likely pulled the seventh and final needle, awoken the dragon, and contributed to the remodeling of the world. I knew that despite the world possibly crumbling and leaving no remains behind, that the good in Lucas' heart helped change the rebirth of the world for the greater good. I also knew that I didn't deserve to experience or live in the new world. 

Master Porky wanted the opposite fate for the world. He didn't want the world to be destroyed in a bad, _nor_ a good way; he just wanted the world to cease. For as overbearing and unruly of a person he was, he didn't want anything particular or spectacular to happen to everybody. He wanted to end a dreadful story with no proper explanation. He assumed that if somebody who obtained the power of PSI Love, but was also as lifeless and empty as he wanted the world to end, that I was the perfect person to pull the needles and corrupt the world.

Knowing this fact relieved me. Knowing that I wasn't the one to pull it calmed my nerves and caused me to die happily. Knowing that Lucas, my practical _other half,_ was the one to decide the fate of the world was absolutely satisfying. I couldn't be more thankful.

My end caused a new beginning. 

 

 

_My eyelids flutter open slowly, battling against a stinging pressure blaring against them. Personally, it was a rather uncomfortable transition from closing my eyes for the last time in ominous darkness to reopening them to hazy sunlight. As far as my location, I didn't even have the slightest ounce of an estimate. My vision had been slanted and a tickling sensation grazed delicately against my skin while I remained in my resting position._

_I push myself into an upright position with ease, but how? My eyes flickered down to my extended hands, palms facing up with a few grass strands sprinkled upon their surface. My canon-- it was gone. The feeling of my own flesh rubbing against itself felt strange, yet oddly satisfying as I brushed the grass from my palms. My head tilted up, causing my eyes to avert from my hands to the ambiance around me._

_I appeared to have been outdoors. The sun was a vibrant blue, with only a few wispy clouds lingering like gentle puffs of smoke across the horizon. Staring up at the sky created a slight illusion that my body had been gradually in motion, rather than standing still. My gaze was then captured by a sight even more breathtaking than the sky above me._

_Completely engulfing every inch of the ground was an entire field of fully bloomed sunflowers. They all appeared to be identical; they must have all been planted and tended to all at once. The view was like a work of art, or even a showcase itself. The oxygen I had been breathing in through my nostrils was pleasantly warm; it made me feel as if the oxygen itself was precious, and had to be breathed with utmost delicacy._

_Not a single unpleasant noise broke through the soothing silence of the wind mildly conducting the sunflowers to slightly dance by one another. It practically sounded like a composition of ambient tranquility-- the perfect amount to accompany one's dreams as they slept an afternoon away. Although I wasn't expecting it, not even the familiar voice I heard just moments ago that finally broke the silence sounded unpleasant._

_"Claus." My mother was here. This area must have been where she had been waiting for me, or somebody to come and keep her company. She must have been capable of patiently waiting for somebody in the meantime, based on the school of sunflowers painting the floor with their beauty. Sunflowers were my mother's favorite kind of flower; she had a garden of them herself. There was not a possible way she wouldn't be resting in peace here._

_I turned my body all the way around to look behind me. There she was, standing before me. She was wearing the last thing she wore the day she died in the forest: a red dress to her knees. The sunlight painted a luminous glow onto all of her features-- especially her smile. She didn't appear translucent, or like she would disappear into thin air this time. This time... she looked alive. More alive than ever._

_Needless to say, my chest is overwhelmed by a sudden warm feeling that collected in my chest. I felt as if I were a little boy again, being overjoyed to see my mother. The distance between us wasn't that far, so I simply bounded a few big, ecstatic steps towards her, before I practically leaped into her arms._

_We made contact. Her somewhat frail arms wrapped around the entire mass of my small body, as she cradled me in a warm, loving embrace. She still smelt like home; it remains an indescribable scent to me. Having the opportunity to be held in her loving arms again, even though I thoroughly did not deserve the slightest bit of it overwhelmed me with joy, and gratitude. I once again felt as if I was being protected and secured from all methods of harm and fear._

_The void in my heart was being filled more and more with every moment I spent with my mother. This field was like a sanctuary; it was absolutely incredible. I would have used the adjective 'perfect' to describe my new resting place, but I did manage to find something missing from it all. The rest of my family hasn't arrived, yet. This will be the perfect method of coping while waiting patiently for the rest of my family to arrive here._

_"He did it, mom." I found myself speaking and breaking the silence without even thinking about what I was going to say to her in advance. My eyes fluttered closed, as I rested my head against her chest in a relaxed manner. Her arms remained around me, almost as if she was becoming used to feeling my skin again._

_"Yes... and I couldn't be prouder." She sounded as serene and tranquil as she appeared. We soon broke the embrace by pulling away from one another. I felt her slim fingers gently slide and adjust themselves against my shoulders, cupping them slightly. She peered down at me with a pair of peaceful chestnut hues, and a tender smile on her lips._

_She looked at me as if I had done something right. She looked as if she were going to praise me. Although, what would she even praise me for? What have I done since the day she died that was right? Is she proud of me for accomplishing nothing but sheer destruction and violence against the world? She raised Lucas and I to have better morals than that, and I let her down. What sort of praise have I earned?_

_"You can rest, now." Her words delicately ran over my heart in a soothing manner. It was so soothing and reassuring, that it overwhelmed me. My eyes began to sting in their very corners. Soon, my vision was slightly blurred and my throat began to feel warm and tight. My body was producing a reaction I hadn't experienced in a very long while. A reaction only humans could emote. I blinked once, causing warm tears to trickle and trail down my face._

_I was crying. My tears were shed not out of remorse or sadness, but of relief and joy. My lips wavered, battling to form a frown. Though, a smile twitched and trembled on my lips, instead. For the very first time in what seemed like ages, I felt completely, unconditionally human. I felt my heart tenderly beating in my chest, my chest rising and falling with each breath I took, and absolutely no pain._

_I was wholly human._

_"Okay." I croaked out, my voice cracking from the words barely making it through my tightened throat. My time had come to be redeemed, I discovered. I was forgiven. In another life, another world, and another dimension... I was reborn._

_I was alive._


End file.
